edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Show (Steven1991's Style)
The Ed, Edd n Eddy Show is a series of Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction created by Steven1991. Main characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Sarah *Jimmy *Jonny 2x4 / Captain Melonhead *Plank *Lee *Marie *May *Eddy's brother New characters Allies Edwin The fourth Ed. Moved into the cul-de-sac, the Eds disliked him first, but when he saved them from the Kankers, they befriended him. He's from Mexican origin. He appears in most of the episodes. Mr. T Is a real-life famous actor, mostly know for his role as B.A. Baracus on the A-Team. He helps the Eds with their business. Villians Joe, John n Johnny The Eds rivals who look and talk like them. Their plans are to take over the neighbourhood. ED-209 A robot built by Edd, it serves as a robotic police officer for the cul-de-sac. It malfunctions and goes on mayhem. Appears in only one episode. Shredder & Krang Are the main villians of the 80's cartoon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They appear in a crossover episode with the Eds when they kidnap Edd to work for him. CATS The main villian from Zero Wing, well known for his famous catchphrase "All your base are belong to us". It should be noted that his name is not CATS at all, but that of the organisation he leads. However, since his real name is never revealed, and his subtitles carries the name CATS in the original game, he's named by the latter name. Krank A robot resembling Plank, but with arms and legs. He also can speak. His name cannot be confused with KRANG (see above) Edwin's father Is the main antagonist in the series. His real name is never revealed and his face is clearly not seen. He is nothing but a rich snob and is very social and doesn't like people who are socially low. He's a powerful bussinestycoon who plans to build gigantic estate buildings around the cul-de-sac, tearing down places like the junkyard, the park etc. He dislikes the Ed's particullary and doesn't like when his son hangs out with them. He uses his disliking for them to get himself to power. He launches a propaganda campaign through the entire neighbourhood, misleading the people and letting them believe that the Ed's are the cause of every problem and he himself is their savior. Edwin helps the Eds to unmask the villian as the fraud he is. Both ally and villian Bill, the teacher A new teacher at Peach Creek High, Bill is often driven mad by the Ed's misbehaviour. However, he also helped them in many situations. Episodes Ed, Edd n Eddy vs Joe, John n Johnny ﻿Three new kids named Joe, John and Johnny move in to the Cul-de-sac. They look and talk like the Ed's, but the only one difference is that the Joe's (the name given to the trio) are actually nice to the other kids, helping them with everyday things and giving them presents etc. The Ed's (mostly Eddy) are jealous and want to bring their rivals down. However, while spying on them, the Eds discover that the Joes are actually phonies and want to take over the neighbourhood... Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edwin A new kid moves into town, becoming the Eds fourth member. The Future of Law EDforcement Complaining security is too low in the neighbourhood, Edd builds ED-209, a robot, as protection. TeenEds Mutant Ninja Turtles A crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and the original 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon. Shredder and Krang kidnap Double D and force him to fix the Technodrome so the formers can conquer Earth. Ed and Eddy, with help of Edwin and captain Melonhead go and save Edd. The ED-Team The Eds start a business in helping the kids of the cul-de-sac, a la the A-team, but they mess up every job. All your Eds are belong to us Ed's Nintendo is broken and wants to play Zero Wing. Edd fixes it and when Ed plays again, something happens and the game and its characters comes alive. Ed, Edd n Eddy vs the revenge of Joe, John and Johnny The Joe's are back and plan to take revenge on the Ed's by creating mayhem and blaming the latter. Four Eds and one big trouble (temporary title) All of the Ed's enemy's, including Edwin's father, Joe and John and Johnny, Krank, and others, join together to get rid of them once and for all.